Who is the Best?!
by Cougar3546
Summary: Well, my friends, the Beast Warriors, the Gundam Wing guys, the 02 Digidestines and I are talking about some shows we hate, and then...well, just read and see! I might have more Chapters later. (All Pokemon (Especially Ash lovers) and Beast Machine love


Who is the Best ****

Who is the Best?!

__

My favorite characters get even with some hated TV show characters…or at least I hate them. I might have more chapters later!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Cougar walks into the family room, holding a bowl of popcorn. She sits next to someone on the couch.

Cougar: Hey, anything good on?

Duo: *flipping through channels* Nothin'. Just a bunch of crap.

Izzy: Well, Cougar, I did fix your Napster problem.

Cougar: Really?

Izzy: Yeah, you see…*goes on with some computer talk for five minutes…*

Duo: We get the point. *To Cougar* Not really, but it'll shut him up.

Cougar: *smiles*

Then, we hear someone trying to open the back door into the house, and Cougar sighs, walks over, and opens it the other direction.

Cougar: RT, when will you learn that it opens the other way?

Duo: Never.

Rattrap: I heard dat…

Davis: *shoves Izzy off the computer* Let me on! I wanna see which show is #1 this week!

Okay, before you ask, I'll explain. In this story, there is a site that tells which cartoon is #1 each week. (I make the stats up. I'm not sure what they really are…)

Duo: *flips to a channel and stops* Hey guys! C'mere!

Everyone comes into the room. (Which is all the 02 Digimon characters, Gundam Wing guys, and the Beast Warriors)

Cheetor: What?

Duo: Look who's on TV…

On TV, a man is on the news live with someone.

Man: "So, how do you think your new movie is going?"

Ash Catchem: "Well, I think we'll really out rank the other shows with this new movie."

Kari: BULL CRAP!

Man: "But, what about Gundam Wing, Beast Wars, and Digimon?"

Ash: "Those guys?! Gundun Wang, and Best Wars are off the air…"

Quickstrike: It's GUNDAM WING and BEAST WARS yah DOLT!

Ash: "…and Digimon is a rip off of our show!"

Tai: IS NOT!

Ash: "So, I think that we will out rank them."

All: BOOOOO!!! *They throw stuff at the screen.*

Duo: What an ego…

Davis: *grabs whipped cream can and runs up to the TV*

Quatre: Um, Davis, what are you doing?

Davis then squirts the can all over the screen, and it covers it up, so no one can see the screen.

Davis: Getting rid of the ego-listic…

The whipped cream starts to melt, and Davis wipes it off before it hits the floor.

Heero: Well, you didn't get rid of him.

Sora: What is it with him and his ego?

Rattrap: Eh, he probably uses it tah make him feel better about us beatin' him every week.

Cougar: Your shows still are the best!

Meanwhile, Izzy is on the computer, and he sweat drops.

Izzy: Um, guys…

Blackaracnia: What is it?

Izzy: *Turns and points to the site with the stats on it* BEAST MACHINES JUST BEAT US ALL THIS WEEK!

Everyone does the face fault thing.

All: WHAT?!

Wufei: WHAT WOULD THAT SAD EXCUSE FOR A SHOW BEAT US?!

Then, the site changes, and a message is at the top.

Izzy: *reads it* "We apologize, but we made a mistake. The real top shows is a three way tie between Beast Wars, Digimon, and Gundam Wing! Beast Machines is really in last place!"

Everyone cheers.

Silverbolt: Good thing it was a mistake.

Matt: Yeah really.

Heero: I have an idea…put it back on the channel with Ego-Jerk on it.

Terrorsaur puts it back on the channel with him on it, and he's still there.

Optimus: What are you doing?

Heero then pulls out a little button thing.

Heero: You'll see…

Rampage: Is that what I think it is?

Heero: Yep.

Heero pushes it…

BOOM!

Ash explodes and the pieces of him fly everywhere on the set, getting on the camera and the man.

Man : Um…and now…for…the…weather… *Picks off an Ash piece*

Back at Cougar's house, Heero is smiling, and the others have their mouths open.

Tai: WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Heero: Executed Ash.

They all then start laughing, and they don't stop for a few minutes. All the Beast Warriors then get an evil idea.

Megatron: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Heero: *smiles and hold up other button things* Execute the Beast Machines characters? I'm way ahead of you.

Rattrap: OO! OO! Can I blow up RT?!

Dinobot: Go ahead…then we won't have to deal with you.

Rattrap: I didn' mean myself, Choppuhface!

Heero hands the "Beast Machines Characters" their button things. But there's two left…

Heero: We have one left for Botanica, and one for Nightscream.

Cougar: But Nightscream is the cool one! Don't blow him up!

Cody: He's the one worth saving.

Heero: *Breaks button thing for Nightscream* Who wants to blow up Botanica?

Cheetor: ME!

Trowa: You have one already.

Cheetor: *whimpers*

Mimi: ME!

TK: NO, ME!

Duo: ME!!!!!!! ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME…

All: SHUT UP DUO!

Duo: BUT I WANNA BLOW UP SOMEONE! I'M SHINIGAMI!

Heero: Okay. *Hands him it*

Duo: YAY!

Izzy: When's Beast Machines on?

Cougar: *looks at clock* In five minutes!

They change the channel to Fox, and watch the end of Digimon. Then, Beast Machines comes on, and the second the theme song plays, and RT appears, he blows up.

All: *turns to face Rattrap and glares at him*

Rattrap: Must…kill…ugly…clone!

Yolei: At least wait until it starts! Yeesh!

Then, when Nightscream and Cheetor are talking, Cheetor blows up in Nightscream's face. When Silverbolt and Blackaracnia are gonna kiss, they both blow up. When Thrust was gonna get Nightscream, he blows up. Then, when Optimus and Megatron are confronting each other, they blow up!

Davis: Duo! Blow up Botanica!

Botanica appears, and Duo blows her up, and she catches on fire.

Duo: HUH?!

Cheetor: She's a plant.

Duo: Oh…COOL!

Ken: Now what?

Terrorsaur: Let's blow up Misty, Brock, Tracey, and the other Pokemon characters too!

All: YEAH!

Three hours later.

Cougar: That was fun! Seeing Brock blow up in Joy's face was a great one.

Davis: NOW we can be #1 in peace!

Quickstrike: There's still the older episodes.

They all look at each other and sweat drop.

Joe: We're gonna need more bombs.

All: Yeah…*silence* LET'S GO!

THE END!! Or is it?… :o


End file.
